


Under The Uniform

by ancient_new_box (Fumiko)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Javert Comes In His Trousers, Kink Meme, M/M, Madeleine Era, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valjean comes in his trousers too, author's first attempt at porn, but very close to it anyway, slightly dub-con, though Javert is definitely not complaining, undertones of identity porn, well not exactly, would not recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumiko/pseuds/ancient_new_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shhh”, the mayor repeated and rubbed small circles on Javert’s chest with his left hand in a soothing manner, “Be quiet, Javert. You talk too much.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The inspector would have liked to contradict Madeleine, but all that left his mouth was a gasp when soft lips touched his neck and a wet tongue trailed a line from his left ear down to his collar.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at seriously explicit porn. I am sure that's obvious. Alas, I am also sure that it's not very good.  
> Also, this is not proof-read because I am afraid if I re-read it, I will be too embarrassed to post it.
> 
> Fill for a kink meme prompt, round 5 page 21.
> 
> So, here you go.

“You have done a good job, Javert”, Monsieur Madeleine praised the inspector with a purr in his voice.

Javert tugged at his collar. It surely had not been that hot when he had entered the office to give the mayor his report. He loosened his cravat a bit.

“Though I hope you will catch that troublesome burglar soon.”

“As Monsieur wishes.” Javert bowed and turned around to leave, taking the mayor’s words as a dismissal.

He was mistaken. “One moment, Javert. Stay”, the mayor called and the inspector froze in his tracks.

“Monsieur le Maire?”, he asked unsure, not turning around. He heard Madeleine’s chair scrape over the floor and steps coming closer.

Javert flinched in surprise when two strong warm arms wrapped around his chest and pulled his body backwards against the broad chest of the other man.

“Shhh”, Madeleine whispered soothingly, his hot breath tickling in Javert’s ear.

“Monsieur le Maire”, Javert stuttered, caught off guard, “We should not- Not here- We-“

“Shhh”, the mayor repeated and rubbed small circles on Javert’s chest with his left hand in a soothing manner, “Be quiet, Javert. You talk too much.”

The inspector would have liked to contradict Madeleine, but all that left his mouth was a gasp when soft lips touched his neck and a wet tongue trailed a line from his left ear down to his collar. Butterfly kisses followed that trail up again and Madeleine’s teeth graced Javert’s earlobe.

Javert could not keep himself from groaning at the delicious stinging that gently pierced his sensitive flesh at his ear.

Another bolt of pleasure ran down his spine when these sharp teeth gently nipped at the crook of his neck, the tongue swirling over the spot between them. His groan grew louder when the mayor suckled at the flesh, doubtlessly leaving his mark there.

Any objections – which surely were of an impressive number – were wiped from his mind when the blood rushed down towards his groin. But, oh, what a skilled tongue the mayor had. When those lips abandoned his neck, the air felt too cool against the abused skin and a whimper escaped Javert’s mouth at the feel of loss.

The mayor chuckled. “You are so eager, inspector”, he whispered once again directly into Javert’s ear, “So very eager to do your work. To fulfil my wishes. You want to please me, Javert, or am I mistaken?” Madeleine’s hands had begun to move on his chest and while his left hand drew small circles and patterns, the right one had roamed over Javert’s clothed chest and had come to rest on one particular spot.

Javert’s breathing was ragged and he had to concentrate all his willpower on not sinking to his knees in a trembling mess then and there. Madeleine pinched his right nipple roughly through the thick uniform to gain Javert’s undivided attention. Javert drew in a ragged breath. “Yes, Monsieur”, he whimpered when the hand continued to rub his nipple.

“Good”, Javert could hear the wolfish grin in Madeleine’s voice and his eyelids fluttered shut. “You are very good at it, inspector. There is but one wish you have yet failed to notice and, thus, fulfil.” Madeleine’s left hand had found Javert’s other nipple, already erect beneath the cloth. A deft thumb rubbed over it and Javert’s hips jerked forwards.

That caused another laugh to vibrate through Madeleine’s body. Javert felt every movement of it.

“Everything, Monsieur”, Javert gasped, “I’d do everything.”

“I know”, the mayor answered and placed another firm kiss on Javert’s neck, “And I think you earned a reward for your devotion to the town.”

The unspoken ‘to me’ hung in the air and made Javert’s cock stiffen. Parallel to that, he felt a new pressure at his back, barely over his ass.

Madeleine pressed their bodies firmly against each other and the mayor’s cock dug into Javert’s hip, reaching down to his buttocks and grinding between them as if it was looking for release there. All the time, his strong hands continued to stroke and rub Javert’s nipples which stood fully erect against the scraping wool of his uniform.

“I prefer you like this, Javert”, the mayor whispered, “All quiet and dishevelled. You are quite beautiful in this state. I imagine how beautiful you might look on your knees. Would you do that for me, Javert? Would you go down on your knees for me? Put that mouth of yours at proper use. Or your asshole. Tell me, inspector, have you ever been fucked before?”

Javert could not answer, too ragged was his breathing and too aching his erection. But the mayor did not accept the silence. “Answer me”, he commanded sharply and pinched one of Javert’s nipples again.

Javert’s breathing hitched. “No, Monsieur”, he choked and whimpered pathetically.

Madeleine gave a content hum and tenderly stroked the nipple as if soothing away the slight pain. “It is only acceptable, Javert, because you are mine”, Madeleine breathed heavily by now and thrust his erection against Javert’s backside, eliciting a groan from both men.

“I want to feel you underneath me, Javert”, Madeleine continued, “And without all of that infuriating clothing. I want to feel how my hands affect you. How you grow hard because of me. For me”, he rubbed over Javert’s chest to make a point, when he firmly felt for both hard nipples, “I want to taste you. I will suck and bite, mark you as mine. I will taste you, devour you, and you, my dear inspector, will like it very much from what I can tell by this.”

One hand remained on Javert’s chest and continued to draw circles, while the other hand slowly wandered down his body and cupped Javert’s cock through his far too tight trousers.

It took nothing more for Javert to finally come with a groan. He felt Madeleine buck his hips against Javert and a dampness spread there, when the mayor bit down on his neck once more to muffle a cry. Their bodies shook in shared pleasure and when they stopped, both men were panting. Gently, Madeleine turned Javert around.

The inspector’s look was drawn towards Madeleine’s trousers which were ruined by an obscene taint. He swallowed audibly and Madeleine lifted his chin with two gentle fingers.

“I would like to repeat this at a more…private place”, he said in a husky voice.

Javert nodded and drew in a shaky breath. “It would be my pleasure, Monsieur.”

The mayor grinned. “I am quite sure of that. Come to my house when you have finished your duty for today, Javert.”

Javert bowed and tried to hide his flushed face. “Then I will see you later, Monsieur le Maire. I have to return to my post.”

He was nearly at the door when the mayor called his name once more. “Javert, maybe you should change your trousers before you return to the police station.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, what do you think? Bearable? Would read smut from that author again? Sacre bleu, spare us? Don't you dare to ever write porn again?
> 
> Please tell me, I really want to know what you think about this and I am horrible at guessing how good/bad it is.


End file.
